The project consists of the development of a centralized animal care program as part of the development of a new university medical college. Purpose of the grant is to assist in the initial development, with particular emphasis on attaining the grantee institution's compliance with applicable federal law and regulations on the care and treatment of research animals. Grant funds are used to supplement institutional funds for costs of personnel and equipment.